The 25 Days of a Bad Touched Christmas
by AllenAdjacent
Summary: This is the first year the Bad Touch Trio have others to celebrate Christmas with besides themselves. They have their boyfriends; Arthur, Lovino and Matthew, the Badly Treated trio. Watch the two trios as they exchange stupid gifts, have Canadian snowball fights, steal mistletoe and decorate trees in an... odd fashion! (FrUk, SpaMano, PruCan)
1. Day 1

Chapter 1: Day 1  
The Mistletoe War

A/N: Herro everybody! I'm back with my 25 days of Christmas Hetalia version fic! I've been so hyped to do this since my first fanfiction, and finally it's time! This will be uploaded daily in December until the 25th. For some reason, they're going to have all December off for break. Lucky. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Pairings: Established FrUk, SpaMano, and PruCan.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, all my favourite shippings would be real. But they're not. So therefore, I don't own Hetalia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It's a Bad Touch Trio tradition the spend Christmas, along with the 24 days beforehand, together.

Much has changed since last Christmas. For one, they all have new childhood-friends-turned-boyfriends.

Gilbert had his 'awesome Birdie', the quiet Canadian, Matthew. Antonio had his 'little Tomate', the hot-headed Italian, Lovino. Francis had his 'petit Angleterre', the grumpy Brit, Arthur.

Said boyfriends where all frustrated by this particular Bad Touch Tradition. They lost time with their significant others around their biggest break, Christmas. So, they all begrudgingly join in on this tradition, due to their minds being set to, 'It can't be that bad, right?'.

They seemed to have forgotten that this was the Bad Touch Trio they were talking about.

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Gilbert, Francis and their respective others arrived at Antonio's house at exactly 6:00am sharp. The albino excitedly ran to the doorstep, dragging Matthew through the snow, and rang the bell. They waited for it to sound throughout the house impatiently. The cheery Spaniard finally arrived at the door and flashed a grin, bursting with excitement. "You sure are excited, bastard...", Lovino mumbled from the top of the staircase. Antonio nodded enthusiastically and made quick work of the lock and yanked the door open. "Hola mi amigos!", the Spaniard greeted, flailing his arm too fast to even recognize as a wave. "Come in!" The party of four scurried into the house, eager to get out of the cold -all except Matthew of course-.

Matthew and Arthur stepped out of the Bad Touch Trio's way to flee over to the one person missing from their trio (the Badly Treated Trio), Lovino (he's been there since 5:00am, much to his disliking), who was sitting on the staircase, scowl in place. "Hello Lovino.", Matthew said in his usual whisper-like voice. The Italian shifted his gaze two the two standing before him. "Hey.", He replied simply, confusing the other two. They shrugged it off though as they heard Gilbert's loud voice yelling, "Let day one, BEGIN!". They quickly snapped their heads towards the source and began listening as Francis started talking.

"Today is day one of the 2014 Bad Touch Trio get together. This year, we'll start of by going out and buying EVERYTHING we need! Mistletoe, -The Badly Treated Trio groaned softly-, drinks, movies; Everything we can think of! Now grab your coats, we're going shopping~". Everyone quickly put their coats on and was out the door in seconds except for Lovino. As soon as Antonio was about to go out the door, he looked over at his boyfriend of nine months and shot him a curios look. "Lovi~ Hurry up, everyone's waiting!", He encouraged, watching the brunet get his coat on slowly. "Fuck, I hate the cold..." He muttered, wrapping himself in everything warm looking he could find. "Don't worry Lovi, I'll protect you from the cold!", Antonio cheered, a sunny smile in place. The Italian blushed slightly. Looking down, he walks over to his partner. The Spaniard slung his arm around his lover's shoulder as he closed the door and began trudging through the snow. "I-I hate t-th-the cold...", Lovino mumbled weakly, legs already beginning to stiffen. _Damn thyroid and not fucking working properly..._ He thought. He did in fact have a thyroid problem which basically made his body heat plummet in the cold. At this moment, he supposed he was happy that Antonio was a human heater and he was wrapped around the Italian like a blanket. It didn't take long to get to the car. When they got into the warmly heated car, Lovino immediately pushed his boyfriend off and looked the other way, pouting. Antonio chuckles. Arthur was the one to break the awkward silence, saying, "Well, are we going to go or what?". "Kesesese~ Of course!" Prussia replied, backing the car out of the driveway roughly.

The Bad Touch Trio quickly began a loud conversation, leaving the Badly Treated Trio in their own little bubble.

"When we get there... We lead them away from the mistletoe... deal?"

"Capisci."

"Definitely. We aren't letting those bloody wankers win this year."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as they entered the shop, the atmosphere seemed to tense. Everyone who's ever been there around any previous December for years knows what was happening.

A war.

Over mistletoe.

It was the Bad Touch Trio that reacted first. They started sprinting towards the Christmas decorations, people making a path for them, some even cheering. The Badly Treated Trio came running after, Lovino up front. No one could outrun the Italian, with the exception of his younger twin, who was about the same speed. It was only a matter of time before he caught up, and the older trio knew it. It took about 6.2 seconds for him to catch up, Matthew and Arthur about a meter behind. Francis, who was unfortunately going the slowest out of the Bad Touch trio, was the first to get stopped by the enraged Italian. He was seemingly hit in the back with something -a head?- and tripped, the two others from the opposite trio almost trampling him in the process. "Hurry Antonio, Gilbert..." He whispered, knowing better than to think he was even still in the game.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mere minutes later, in the corner of the store closest to the holiday decorations, three people could be made out whispering in the shadows.

"Rememer the plan?" An airy voice questioned.

'Of course we do. We just went over it early this morning over text." A British voice answered.

"Shut up! I think those bastards coming!" Whispered a thick Italian accented speaker.

Said bastards were coming, expecting that they lost the Badly Treated Trio on the way there. "Hell yes! We got to the mistletoe this year. We so won!", shouted a distinctly German voice, followed by that laugh -odd hissing thing- Gilbert does. "Si! We did! But we lost Francis...", replied Antonio, a small smile gracing his features. "Yeah... He will not be forgotten."

The people were not kidding. They truly acted as if it were a real war.

The two Europeans quickly grabbed all the mistletoe they could. Meanwhile, Matthew was making his way across the shop, unnoticed as usual. Lovino was waiting outside, crouched behind the entrance doors. Arthur was waiting in the car, staring intently at the doors.

Their plan was finally set in action once they paid for the _ten pounds _of mistletoe. Canada swiftly walked up to Gilbert, slipping his arm into his. "Ah! Birdie! You scared me!", the albino exclaimed, idly switching the mistletoe to his other hand. The Canadian gave him a look that says, 'You're really scared of me?', before saying, "I'm not going to take the mistletoe, Gil. Votre mignon".

Thank the Lord Francis was not listening and was too busy chatting with Antonio.

"Is that some sort of French 'I give up'?", Questioned Gilbert, a smirk in place. Matthew smiled a little. "Yes Gil, it is.", he answered, the four reaching the door. "Awesome!", Gilbert exclaimed aimlessly, chuckling a little. The Canadians smile formed into a smirk as they exited the door. Matthew quickly started to run towards the car, leaving Gilbert with a questioning face, things started to fall into place as he felt the bag of mistletoe he was carrying loosely swiped away by him. His brain was processing things too slow to notice that it was Lovino who had taken the bag away and ran with it. He automatically began chasing after him along with Antonio and Francis, hoping that they could somehow catch up to him.

They didn't.

As soon as Arthur saw the Italian making his way towards the car, Matthew close behind wit the Bad Touch trio following them, he slammed on the ignition and unlocked the doors. The two others from the Badly Treated trio scurried into the car and locked it. As soon as he saw that they were both in, the Brit stepped on the gas pedal and left the parking lot, gravel flying.

Of course, the other trio was too slow and they didn't make it to the car in time.

"Damn! I really thought we would win this year!", Gilbert yelled, kicking the rocks in the lot. "We still have a chance, mon ami...", Francis replied mysteriously, a small smirk on his face. Him and Gilbert exchanged a look, leaving Antonio to feel utterly confused. "Um... Is there something I missed?", he questioned, eyebrows raising a bit. "We're going to get the mistletoe back.", answered Francis.

"How?"

"Well..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: OOOOOOOH CLIFF HANGER!

Thank you for reading this! Like I said, this will be uploaded daily, so look for the next chapter tomorrow, on December 2nd!

Also, one last thing, sorry for my atrociously horrible skills with quotation punctuation (If that makes any sense). I'm still kind of trying to remember where/when I put the commas after the quotation marks. All I have really worked with in writing is scripts, and scripts aren't written in full sentences (at least not the ones I've written), so I don't have too too much experience with quotation commas, as I call them. Sorry! Help me out with them if you would like! It would be greatly appreciated!

Translation(s):

Votre mignon- You're cute [French]


	2. Day 2

Sick Daze

A/N: Herro! I am back with the second chapter of 'The 25 Days of a Bad Touched Christmas'! Enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The Bad Touch trio had to walk home the day before. With the temperature being well below freezing, the three friends got sick. Even if they didn't admit it, the Badly Treated trio felt guilty for making them walk home while they drove away with the ten pounds of mistletoe they bought with the money they have been saving for months.

Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were all half asleep on the Spaniard's couch, lazily training their eyes on the television across the room. Matthew, Arthur, and Lovino were all in the kitchen, making their respective others food. Well, Arthur wasn't making food. Lovino and Matthew claimed, "You look too tired!", which Arthur grumbled and sat at the kitchen table to.

As the two finished food for the other trio, the smell of food wafting through the air was enough to have the Frenchman, Prussian, and Spaniard perk right up and turn their heads to the direction of the gourmet smelling meal. They were delighted when they saw their boyfriends carrying plates of food towards them, which was enough to make their stomachs grumble. Their significant others chuckle and laid out the dishes of food in an orderly manner. "Alright bastards, eat up," Lovino muttered, plopping himself onto a chair opposite of the TV, right beside the sick Spaniard. "Did you do this all for me~?," said Spaniard questioned the Italian, putting on a large smile. "Pfft, as if. This was all Matthew's idea," replied Lovino, though Antonio could tell he was lying with one glance to his eyes and cheeks."Thank you, Lovi~," He said quietly as Arthur and Matthew pulled up chairs to the table where the hungry friends where tearing through the food. "You know, this is the earliest we've ever gotten sick during our holiday meetup," Gilbert commented, taking pleasure in the guilty looks that flashed through the Badly Treated trio's eyes. "I-is it?" Arthur said, failing at making his voice sound steady. "Mmhm. Hopefully it will go away soon so we can have some fun~ Remember what happened last year, Arthur? Lovino? Matthieu?" The Badly Treated trio swallowed hard. "Y-yes," Matthew replies. "You guys got sick on the 22nd day and the colds didn't go away until after Christmas... You three were stuck inside for a week...". "Yes, that is exactly what happened, isn't it~? Maybe it will happen this year again...," Francis said, sounding purposefully distant, even turning his head and looking out the window to the snow-filled terrain outside.

There was an awkward silence that came over the six. It was broken when a certain Brit cleared his throat and declared, "We should go out to buy the rest of the things we missed yesterday, right?".

"Y-yeah! Gil, Francis, Toni, just call if you need us! We'll be at the supermarket, eh?"

"Yes you bastards, just stay here and we'll be back in a half hour, capisci?"

They were out the door before the Bad Touch trio even had a chance to respond.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As soon as they got in the car, the Badly Treated trio let out three large sighs, synchronized. "I though I was going to die of the bloody guilt...," admitted Arthur, his eyes closed contently. "I did too...," Matthew said quietly, gazing at the door of the house they just left. Lovino let out a grunt, to hell if anyone knew if it was in agreement or denial. They sat on the leather seats of the Volkswagen Golf for a while before Arthur finally took the keys out of his pocket and put them in the ignition. He slowly backed out of the driveway and began driving on the road. "What are we going to buy when we get there?," a certain Canadian questions, eyes filled with curiosity. "Hm... Well, considering I just said that so we didn't break down and confess, I don't have an idea," replied the Briton. Matthew could almost _see _the comical sweat drop from his head. "Bastards, are you _really_ asking these stupid questions? We have to get Christmas things! A tree, decorations, and all that shit." From that, Lovino _did_ see the comical sweat drop from the other two's heads.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The three walked into the supermarket and were basically attacked by the smell of peppermint emitting from all of the air fresheners in the place. Did they have these here before? They couldn't remember, as the trio was probably too caught up in the 'war' that happened yesterday to remember the scent wafting through the air, literally _burning_ their nostrils. As they walked through the store, thankfully the smell died down a little and they could remove their scarves from their noses. Lovino pulled out the makeshift list that he created in the car and began to read out loud what was written. "So, we need a tree, tinsel, tablecloths, soda, water, cough syrup, and maple syru- really Matthew?!" The Canadian chuckled a little, looking sheepish. "Well, what can I say? I like maple syrup, eh..." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You are really just fuelling Canadian stereotype by Canadian stereotype...," the Brit muttered. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go look for those decorations!" With that, the Badly Treated trio started their search for decorations, drinks, and maple syrup...

Little did the Badly Treated trio know, the Bad Touch trio was putting their, 'get our mistletoe back' plan in motion.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: Aha, I know this chapter probably isn't as well done as it could be... But don't worry! It'll get better, I promise! I have the whole next chapter planned out. As you could probably tell, this chapter was kind of a filler so that I could sneak in a few things I forgot to write about in the last chapter.

Make sure to look for the next chapter, as it will be coming to you tomorrow!

-Have fun and make fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	3. Day 3

The Day of Tree Decorating, and Only Tree Decorating.

A/N: Herro! I'm back with a new chapter!

**IMPORTANT: I forgot to mention this in the past two chapters. If I miss a day for whatever reason, the chapter of the day I missed along with the chapter for that day will be uploaded on the same day. I'm just bringing this up now because Thursday will be a really busy day for me, and I MIGHT not have time.**

With that out of the way, let's start this chapter!

Note: This chapter will probably revolving more so around FrUk than the other pairings, as this will be in Francis' POV (though it will still be in third-person, if that makes sense). Keep in mind I _will _be doing some chapters revolving around one pairing more than the others, and this one will be FrUk. But don't fret, SpaMano and PruCan lovers, there will be chapters mainly in the POV of those two pairings two. They'll get their time to shine.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Today, as the (healthy) Bad Touch trio announced was a day for tree decorating and only tree decorating. This happened every year on the third of December, never moved or skipped. No matter the condition, this day was for tree decorating.

Thank the Lord the Badly Treated trio bought a tree yesterday, as they would have probably been in the middle of a Bad Touched Rant , as they call it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Francis could be found in Gilbert's basement, lifting a seemingly heavy box to the bottom of the staircase, as many others were there too. They were all chock full of Christmas tree decorations. They needed a lot of ornaments because they were putting the tree in the Prussian's house, and his roof was quite large, so to the trio, more space = bigger tree.

As soon as the Frenchman finished unloading the last box from the corner, he let out a long sigh and collapsed onto the box, dramatically so. Mere seconds later, a certain Brit came walking down the stairs, giving a stroppy huff as he reached to bottom. "What do you think you're doing? You still have to bring all of the boxes upstairs," claimed Arthur, a small, yet very familiar scowl placed on his face. "All of them, huh...," mumbled Francis, laying even more limp on the boxes. "Well, a loss is a loss...".

(The reason why the Frenchman has to bring up all the boxes is because a Bad Touched Bet that is made every year around this time. The challenge is different each year, and whoever loses it has to bring up all the Christmas tree decorations by noon on the third. As it is obvious, Francis lost the bet.)

They stand silent for a while, Arthur staring at Francis, and Francis staring at the back of his eyelids. Soon enough, the Briton sighed and lifted the box that way supporting the Frenchmen's left foot. As his foot dropped, Francis suddenly sat up and saw something he never expected to see; Arthur, his boyfriend of eleven months, lugging the large box up the stairs. "Angleterre..?," he said confusedly, staring at the Brit in surprise. "Who says I never do anything to help you...". It was said bluntly, yet to the Frenchman, it meant very much that _Arthur_ was helping _him_. He quickly stood up to help his partner with the boxes.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Everyone was just as surprised as Francis to see the Englishman helping carry the ornament boxes. It only took about a grand total of thirty-five minutes, taking them only to about 11:20am. As they sat down to eat, Gilbert, Matthew and Lovino were all wearing looks of unamusement -and per always, the Spaniard had an obliviously sunny smile on-. Francis looked and felt very smug, being able to get his lover to help him without even saying a single word. As for Arthur himself, he was very annoyed of the Frenchman and that someone actually saw him helping 'the frog'.

They finished breakfast quite fast due to their excitement to finally decorate their tree. As Gilbert finished counting the last box, his face produced a confused expression. "There's a box missing. Francis, go look for it," the German commanded, waving his hand in a fleeting gesture. Francis sighed, knowing better than to argue on this, as he learned in the 2011 Bad Touch Christmas meetup. As he reached the last step, he heard a stair creak, followed by a very British accented voice "Damn this bloody step!". He looked up and there, Arthur was revealed to Francis' eyes. "Oh~? So you've come to help me look for the last box?," the Frenchman questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. The simple gesticulation was enough to make Arthur flush a bit and stomp pass Francis wordlessly. _Works for me_, Francis thought, a small chuckle erupting from his mouth.

The two began searching for the missing decoration box, searching basically everywhere before a French accent sounded, saying the words, "Angleterre! I found it~". The Briton quickly made his way to the echoed voice's source, finding Francis sitting on the box, a flirtatious look on his face. Arthur wasn't even fazed by it, having seen it so many times. "Wonderful. Now let's bring it up," the Englishman said tiredly. He tried shoving the Frenchman off, only to result in his partner pulling him by the waist into his lap. "Hey! Let g-mph!".

The 'mph!' in the Briton's sentence was created when Francis gave him a reason to shut his mouth by kissing him. It took Arthur a while, but soon, his brain basically said, 'why not?' much to his objection, and began complying with the kiss.

Things were getting quite headed by the time Lovino and Antonio came down, the Spaniard's smiling brightening even more, and the Italian's scowl deepening further. Lovino was quick to clear his throat loudly, saying, "Hey bastards, once you guys are done your disgusting make-out session, bring the damn box up. We need it for something useful, and it seems like you two are just using it as a fucking love-making seat. Now hurry up.". The two blonde's heads snap up, one looking lusty, and one looking completely mortified. As the Hispanic-Italian couple began making their way up the stairs -more like Lovino dragging Antonio up the steps-, the Spaniard had a chance to flash a trademark grin and give them a big thumbs-up. Arthur blushed passed the point of being slightly pinking, and Francis only seemed to take that as an encouragement.

Unluckily for the Frenchman, the Briton had time to wriggle himself free of his lovers grasp and push him of the box. He gave no sympathy, as Arthur just wordlessly started dragging the box to the ground floor, leaving Francis greatly disappointed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It took two hours, but the tree was finally decorated and look quite amazing. It had tinsel, shiny ornaments, and a brightly shining tree on the top. By the time they finished, the six were exhausted. They all flopped down on anything that was near. A couch, chair, anything. Hell, Gilbert even fell right to the hardwood floor.

The trios stayed quiet for the best of ten minutes, until Matthew got up abruptly and stated, "I'm going to make some drinks. Any suggestions?". There ended up being one tea -Arthur-, Two coffees -France and Spain-, One cappuccino -Lovino-, and two hot chocolates for Gilbert and himself. The drinks were made in quick time, everyone having something nice and warm to drink within fifteen minutes. Everyone was calm and welcoming to their lovers, even the Italian and Brit. They spent hours in their places on the furniture. The tree lit up, the lights down low, having tranquil yet enraging and hilarious conversations about the past, things they've done and heard, and stories about everything and the freaking Pope. It was a great way to finish off a hard working day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: There you have it! I'm sorry if anyone wanted to see the Christmas tree decorating, it's just I only have 24 hours in advanced to write these, and I didn't want to fill this chapter up with more than it should/could carry. But, if enough people request it, I just might add some bonuses for the last six days of December after Christmas, and this could be one of the chapters focuses, if you really want it! Just tell me in the reviews and it might be done!

Also, I would like to say thank you to Rowan for betaing this chapter!

Thank you for everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed in the past few days! It's really amazing to how that people like the series so far and it encourages me to keep writing.

Also, if you have any questions about anything involving 'The 25 Days of a Bad Touched Christmas', drop a review or PM me asking it and I'll answer ASAP!

-Have fun and make fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	4. Day 4

The Mistletoe War Part Two: This is going to be going on for a while...

A/N: Herro! Welcome back to chapter four of 'The 25 Days of a Bad Touched Christmas'!

I'm updating this early, see? Our team just got back from the volleyball championships and we won undefeated! I ish so happeh! ^.^

Enjoy this chapter as the mistletoe war goes on and the Bad Touch Trio's, 'get our mistletoe back' plan is finally finished!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"ANTONIO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The Italian's voice sounded eardrum-shatteringly loud throughout the large house, making the Bad Touch trio flinch. "It was only a matter of time before they found out... I just expected it to be a little later...," mumbled Francis. Gilbert's cocky grin faltered and morphed into more of a surprised frown. Antonio himself was gazing restlessly around the living room, not wanting to stand up at all. Seconds later, the Frenchman pushed the Spaniard off the couch and said, "Lovino called for you, not us. Good luck, mon ami." "By Antonio, Lovino meant all three of you!" Ah, there were the words that the trio was afraid to hear. It was said by the British man who was currently standing in the other room, next to the enraged Italian, also quite infuriated himself. Gilbert's eyes widened. Francis just sighed out, "Let's just get it over, shall we?". They all stood up and trudged to the Brit's bedroom, heads hanging low.

When they walked in, they were met with the angry glares of none other than the Badly Treated trio's very own Arthur, Lovino, and Matthew. The looks the Bad Touch trio were receiving was enough to make then feel like wallowing in their own guilt. "Where did you put the mistletoe?". People barely ever heard him mad, but when he was, Matthew was scary. He, surprisingly, had the toughest glare of them all on, which made Gilbert feel quite horrible. "What mistletoe?," Gilbert tried weakly, hoping the corner would swallow him up. If looks could kill. "You know exactly what mistletoe we are talking about! Tell us or we'll make you say it," Arthur threatened, walking closer to the three who were currently squishing themselves against the wall.

It was, surprisingly enough, Antonio who acted first. Using being the closest to the door to his advantage, he yanked on the doorknob and sprinted out, yelling, "Run, mi amigos! RUN!". Francis and Gilbert soon followed the Spaniard, running down the stairs and pulling their jackets on quickly. It took a second for the Badly Treated trio's minds to comprehend what just happened, but as soon as they did, they darted out the door and chased the other trio out of the house. Not without putting coats on, of course.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew run out to the snowy terrain, they were ambushed by snowballs. Scared the fucking daylights out of them. As Antonio threw the last snowball, they scurried through the snow to the large valley that stretched over the Briton's backyard.

As soon as said Brit and the rest of the trio recovered from the large snow-blow, they began chasing after the Bad touch boys, as they knew they would be going towards the large expanse of land behind Arthur's yard.

The Bad Touch trio could be found making a large ton of snowballs behind a previously made wall of snow. They made a lot very fast, and began waiting for their partners to show up. Soon enough, Lovino followed by Arthur and Matthew did show up. Though, they weren't heading towards the trio, which confused them. They were going almost the exact opposite way.

It took a few minutes, but soon after they reached their destination, the Badly Treated trio had nearly fifty snowballs between the three of them ready to throw.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

What commenced the war that was going on right now was the Bad Touch trio getting bored. They decided to go and look for the other trio, ammunition in their arms. They were sorry that they went to check for them. They got paid back for the ambush they pulled on the other trio earlier, big time. Aimlessly, they tried running away from their attackers. Seems like today is just full of surprises, as they did succeed. They got back to their fort, but not even a second after they caught their breaths, all three were jumped on. "Give us back the mistletoe!," Yelled Arthur, currently attacking Francis' sides with his hands. As soon as the Brit reached his partner's stomach, he felt an odd lump in the front of the Frenchman's jacket. Was he getting fat? _The Frog needs to lay off the pastries._ Not a second after that thought, the mysterious bump Francis' coat fell out revealing none other than the mistletoe bag.

"Aha!," Arthur said triumphantly, grabbing the bag and making a break for the house. The Canadian seemed to notice and jumped off Gilbert, following the Brit. The only two left at the fort were Lovino and Antonio. As soon as he saw they were the only ones left, he attempted to follow the others from his trio, only to trip into the snow. The Spaniard looked at him with a confused face on. The Italian was no less than lightning speed and never fell for no good reason. He felt the wind give him a good slap in the face as if to remind him of his lovers coldness problem. "Lovi?" Antonio swiftly grabbed Lovino and turned him around. The first thing he noticed was that his skin was deathly pale and his breathing felt quite slow. By this, Antonio was horrified and quickly put the Italian in his arms, picking him up and running to the front door as fast as he could.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The Spanaird soon arrived in the house, being greeted by a German accented, "Hey, 'Tonio. What took ya so long?" Everyone looked down from the stairs and soon realized what did take him as long as it did. The pale, lightly breathing Lovino in his arms. "I'll get a blanket," Arthur said bluntly, with slight worry in his voice as he scurried to the living room. "I'll make him tea," spoke the Canadian, running off to the kitchen. Antonio began hoping the stairs two at a time, Gilbert and Francis moving out of the way for him.

Not long after the he was put on the couch, the very high room temperature seemed to kick in, Lovino opened his eyes and looked around weakly. "Oh, Lovi~ You finally opened your eyes." The Italian looked towards the voice of the speaker, seeing his boyfriend with a goofy, yet sincere smile on his face. No one else may have noticed it, but Lovino could clearly see the worry in his eyes. He simply nodded his head as to say yes. As Arthur walked in with a blanket, he tried to suppress a shiver from how cold he was, but failed and ended up chattering his teeth too. The Brit chuckled a little and placed the blanket in Lovino's arms, which he gladly wrapped around himself, mumbling a small, "thanks". Arthur went to sit down beside Francis just as Matthew came in with a cup of tea, chamomile. "It's hot. Make sure to drink it." With that, he went and placed himself snugly beside Gilbert, who flushed just a small bit. Lovino didn't notice, but at some point Antonio stood up and sat right beside him, draping his arm around him. The Spaniard knew that the Italian wouldn't push him away, as he knew he was too cold to refuse. Lovino was annoyed, yet glad for the warmth. It was the warmest he had felt in a while.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: Fail chapter is fail. I just wanted to fit some SpaMano in there.

Thank you for supporting this story! All your reviews, favourites, and follows are greatly appreciated, as they encourage me to keep writing.

Also, this chapter was beta'd by Rowan. Thank you for taking time out of your day to do this for me!

-Have fun and write fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	5. Day 5

Will you go out with me?

A/N: Herro! I'm back with the fifth chapter of this Bad Touch Trio series! In this one, the Bad Touch trio attempt to ask their boyfriends out on a date to a restaurant. Let's see how this goes!

_~FrUk~_

"So you mean an _actual _date?" It was a simple question that came from the British teen standing in front of Francis. "Yes, Angleterre, I mean an actual date. This Sunday. Not everything I say is a fraud, you know~," replied said Frenchman, twirling his half full glass. Arthur sighs. "Why not. It can't be that bad." Although he said 'It can't be that bad', the Briton prepared himself for the worst.

_~PruCan~_

"H-hey, Birdie!," said Gilbert, mentally scolding himself for his stuttering. He was awesome. Therefore, he did not stutter. He found that right now was a perfect time to ask a particular question, as Spain, France and their partners were out buying more soda. "Yes, Gil?," came the Canadian's voice from the kitchen. Matthew was watching the television from over the marble counter, waiting for the 'ding' of the microwave where leftovers from last night were currently being warmed up. "U-um, would you like to, uh, you know..." He seemed to not be able to get the words out. They had been dating for six months, why couldn't he do this? "I know what?," Matthew questioned, trying to hide all the amusement that was basically dripping from his voice. "Um... _Doyouwanttogoonadateonsunday_?" He rushed out the words as fast as he could, feeling the burn of the Canadian's eyes on the back of his neck. Although the Canadian could clearly decipher the words his boyfriend said, he decided to torture him a bit. "What was that, Gil?" "U-um... Would you go on a date with me on Sunday..?" The German prepared himself for the worst, but was met with a light chuckle and a , "Yeah, Gil. Sounds good."

_~SpaMano~_

"Romaa~!" There was a few chuckles from behind him where Gilbert, France, Matthew and Arthur were placed. The Spaniard seemed to not notice nor care that they were there, as he kept treading towards the hot-headed Italian, an unmeasurable smile on his face. "No," Romano replied bluntly, not even hearing what Antonio said. He was too busy reading his book to listen to his tomato bastard of a boyfriend. "Lovino~ You didn't even hear my question yet!," the Spaniard replied, hoping to get his stubborn boyfriend's attention. "I don't need to hear it to know that it's going to be very fucking stupid," the Italian shot back, not raising his eyes from his book. "Come on Lovi~ I promise it won't be stupid." Lovino dropped his book in his lap and glared at Antonio dangerously. "It better not be if your wasting my time like this, bastard." If at all possible, the Spaniard's smile widened further. "Will you go on a date with me this Sunday?," he asked hopefully, Antonio's pleading expression melting Lovino's heart just a bit. Before he could open his mouth to retort an insult, the Spaniard quickly added, "I'll pay for your meal." The thought of free food at a restaurant was what made the Italian perk up._ Given his money troubles, he should be quick to say yes_, thought Antonio. Which, he was. "Fine, you stupid bastard. But only if I can get anything I want." "Of course, Lovi~" And suddenly, Antonio was worried for his money's safety.

_~Bad Touch Trio~_

"How did it go?," questioned Gilbert, eyeing the other two. He knew that he had he had the easiest partner to ask questions to, as Matthew isn't -as Kiku would say- _tsundere_ like Lovino and Arthur.

Francis was first to answer. "He seemed a bit suspicious, but said yes in no time at all." Gilbert and Antonio were both quite surprised to hear that, as they both knew how Arthur acted. "How about you, Antoine~?" The Spaniard chuckled a bit. "Well, it took a bit to even get him to look at me... Then I had to bribe him with money... But he said yes!" Gilbert and Francis both laughed a little, expecting the Italian's behaviour 100%. "Great. Now we get to put the next part of our plan in motion," commented the Prussian, a sly smirk on his face. "Yes, mon amis. Now that phase one, 'the speaking stage' is successful, we will move on to phase two, 'the physical stage'." They all exchanged smirks. Although they seemed calm, any non-thick person could see that they were bursting with excitement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: This is, by far, the shortest instalment I have made for this series. So sorry it's very short, I was very rushed writing this, as I had no time to write this yesterday, therefore I had to write it the day of publication. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammatical errors, as I had no time to send this to Rowan for beta checking.

Thank you for all the support of the series, it really means a lot to me. Reviews, favourites, and follows keep me writing, and I have gotten a generous amount of those all so far.

Thank you!

Have fun and write fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	6. Day 6

Cookies and Karaoke

A/N: Herro! I am back with the sixth chapter of this fic! Sorry if it seems rushed or has a lot of errors. I am very behind schedule and i'm writing this on the day of publication, like the last chapter, so please be patient with me. I've had a busy week full of volleyball and dance, and I've been trying to work on a script in between activities also. If you are interested in knowing what the script is for, it is based off of 'A Hue of Crimson' by NatD-LE. Rowan and I are working with her to make the fanfiction into a movie. If you haven't read it, it's an amazing HetaOni story in the point of view of Romano and Spain. The main pairing is SpaMano. Read it now. Or after you read this crap. It's excellent.

This chapter's idea was suggested by The Legend of Zelda Fangirl. Thank you so much for the idea! It's one of the best suggestions I've gotten so far. So here it is! Enjoy!

_X_~_New and more epic pagebreak~X_

"Let day six, commence!," boomed the loud German's voice, echoing throughout the house. Well, if everyone else in the household was half asleep, they were surely fully awake now. "Shut up. You'll wake the fucking neighbours," came Lovino's voice, clearly annoyed by Gilbert's loudness. The retort by the Italian went ignored, as the Prussian kept talking. "We have all of today planned out. This is always done on the first Saturday of December; Unless it's the third on the first Saturday, as this would be switched to Sunday in that case. Anyway, today, we will be having the long awaited for... Cookies and Karaoke day!" Everyone either gave a clap, an interested , 'ooh!', or a snort **(Whoever guesses who did what first gets a free Hetalia oneshot from the pairing and genre of their choice!)**. "First, we will have to go out to get the cookie batter. Then, we will come home and make the cookies while listening to cheesy Christmas songs. After, we will do karaoke while eating the cookies!," announced Gilbert, getting more pumped up by the second.

Everyone nodded. "Who's going to go out to get the batter?," questioned the quiet Canadian. "Well, since this year we have six people instead of three, we will flip a coin to see what three people will go to get it~," replied Antonio, snatching a coin out of his wallet_._ "First we'll do... Francis and Arthur!"

X~_After the coin flipping process~X_

Francis, Lovino, and Matthew were the ones who got shooed off to the grocery store to get the batter. Francis and Matthew were fine with it, though Lovino wasn't very compliant. Let's just say he was forced to go.

They made it to the lot by 10:00am, entering the very pepperminty store. They made quick work of finding the batter, and they all agreed on getting chocolate, caramel and mint batter. The trip was very fast, as they made it back to the house by 10:25am.

_X~Back at the house~X_

"What kinds didja get?," questioned the nosy Prussian as the three walked in, hovering around them. "Chocolate, caramel and mint~," replied Francis wistfully, walking up the steps and setting the bag on the counter where Antonio was currently standing. "Great! Now let's start making them!" As soon as he said that, everyone looked over to the living room slowly, hoping the Brit did not hear them. He was sleeping, so gladly he didn't. Though he was a light sleeper, he would probably wake up during the process of baking. "Alright, so here's the plan," whispered Matthew. "We all take shifts sitting in the living room with Arthur. If he wakes up, we make sure he doesn't come into the kitchen, eh?"

"Si."

"Ja."

"Oui."

"Capisci."

_X~There is way more pagebreaks than there needs to be in this chapter~X_

Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert and Matthew were the first ones to start making the cookies, Francis voluntarily on watch. "Which kind should we start off with?," questioned the Spaniard, looking at the three cartons. "I vote caramel," spoke the Canadian. "I vote chocolate!," voiced the German. "I don't fucking care," deadpanned the Italian. "Well, I vote for chocolate, so I guess we'll make that first!" Antonio began opening the box, smile widening when it opened.

Somewhere in the middle of making the cookies, a certain Spaniard took a spoonful of dough and flung it at his partner, hitting him right in the back of the head. The Italian's spoon clattered to the floor and he turned around to face Antonio. If looks could kill, Antonio would be dead that second. "You got _dough..._ In my _hair_..." That was when Gilbert and Matthew finally turned around to see what was happening. Matthew showed a look of worry, currently scared for Antonio's safety. Gilbert was trying to cover up a grin, but was failing miserably. "U-um...," the Spaniard stuttered, just remembering how conscious Lovino was of his looks and style, e_specially _hair wise. "You got_ dough... _In my _hair..._," Lovino repeated as if he just comprehending what happened. "Lovi, please-" "YOU GOT _DOUGH... _IN MY _HAIR!_" "I-I'm sorry Lovi..." Antonio covered one of his eyes with his hand, waiting for the enraged Italian to hit him. Lovino took almost a handful of batter and threw it at the Spaniard, hitting him right in the head.

That was when the dough-flinging war between Antonio and Lovino began. It was also when a certain Briton woke up.

At the noise, Arthur woke up immediately, his head shooting up. At the sudden movement, Francis snapped his head to the source. He was horrified when he saw his partner was awake. "What is all the noise?," the Brit questioned, yawning. "Antonio and Lovino are just having a little fight," replied the Frenchman, trying to sound as normal as possible. It didn't seem to work, as Arthur grew suspicious when he saw that Francis was smiling desperately. "Francis... Is there something you're hiding from me?" Francis frowned a little. "Angleterre, I would never hide anything from you..." The Frenchman got up and sat on the couch, right beside Arthur. "Well... Should we help break up the fight?," the Brit questioned, quickly switching positions and getting ready to stand up. But Francis was quicker. He swiftly straddled the Englishman, making him yelp. Before Arthur could protest, Francis spoke. "I have something better we could do...," Francis said in a low voice. Before the Briton could understand what he meant, Francis leaned in to kiss him.

_X~Back to the Hispanic-Italian dough war~X_

Lovino had Antonio pinned up against a wall. Despite the position and the angry glare he was receiving, the Spaniard was grinning ear to ear. "I should be punching that retarded smile off your dim-witted face, bastardo!," the Italian yelled, his grip tightening on Antonio's shirt. The Spaniard actually had the guts to laugh at that. "You're so cute when you insult me." That made Lovino's mind go blank. The fact that Antonio was immune to his insults made him feel weak. Antonio was _always in control._ The Italian bit his lip at the thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice his lover's face getting closer, leaning in to kiss him. Lovino decided it was now or never to teach Antonio who's boss.

_X~Karaoke time!~X_

After all the love-making and cookies were done, which Francis successfully kept Arthur away from, they began karaoke at 6:00pm. It was the perfect time for some singing.

By 11:30pm, everyone was exhausted. Between all the kissing and singing,the energy was really just sucked out of them. Everyone fell asleep in a random spot in the living room. To them, is was a great way to end the night.

_X~Last pagebreak of the chapter~X_

A/N: So sorry the karaoke was cut out! It got lost when the internet went out and I had no time to re-write it! I'm rushing writing this right now! So, thank you, bai!

-Have fun and write fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	7. Day 7

Triple Date Night

A/N: Herro! I'm back with the seventh part of this fanfiction! I'm so sorry for making this late! The thing about me is I'll only make one chapter per day no matter what. There has never been a time where I wrote two whole chapters in one day.

Also, apparently I ended up giving three people a oneshot from the 'clap, ooh, snort' question. Meh. I'll write them all. Who cares.

In this chapter, watch as the second part of the Bad Touch Plan gets followed through with! What will the Badly Treated trio say about having a triple date they were never told about? Find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

_X~Epic pagebreak~X_

Francis and Arthur were the first ones to arrive at the restaurant. It was dim-lighted, nothing too fancy. "Table for two?," questioned the overly-cheery waitress, bouncing on her heels as she waited for a response. "For six," Francis whispered, too low for Arthur to hear. "Okay! Follow me~" They did as she asked and followed her to a table with a booth around it. "Quite big," mumbled Arthur, clearly clueless about his partner's plans.

Just as they sat down, Gilbert and Matthew walked in the place. Before the waitress could ask if they needed a table, the German scuttled up to their friends at the table. "Hey, Francis, Arthur! Great seeing you here!," Gilbert laughed out quite loudly, Matthew just reaching the table. "Bonjour, Gilbert! Sit down, let's all eat together!" Arthur and Matthew opened their mouths to say something, but were cut off by the Prussian's laugh-hiss. "You know it!" Gilbert shoved Francis in a bit to sit beside him. The Canadian merely sighed and sat beside his boyfriend.

They were about to order drinks as a certain cheery Spaniard and his hot-headed lover walked in the door, Antonio shouting across the room, "Francis! Gilbert! Hola!" He quickly ran over to the four and began a conversation. Lovino's eyes narrowed. Didn't Arthur say he was going on a date with his boyfriend only? And now they were sitting side-by-side with Gilbert and Matthew? Lovino was getting a little suspicious when Antonio sat down with the rest if his trio. He motioned to the Italian with his hand to go over there. Lovino complied, putting a scowl on his face as the Spaniard said, "We're going to eat with these guys~" Lovino, not in the mood for fighting back, slumped into the booth, right beside Matthew.

"They did the same thing to us," Matthew said in his whisper-like voice. Something in the Brit's head clicked. "They planned for this to happen." As soon as Arthur said that the other boys from the Badly Treated trio's eyes darkened. "Should have known...," commented Matthew. "Of course they aren't going to break their stupid-ass tradition for a date," deadpanned the Italian, glaring at seemingly nothing. "Well, what did you expect? They are the Bad Touch trio..."

_X~Eating conversations~X_

By now, everyone had their food ordered. There was an awkward silence until Arthur decided to pipe up. "I have a question to shine light to. At least for me. What DID happen yesterday while I was... Sleeping?" The Brit seemed to have stumbled on the last word, glancing over at Francis for a split second. "Oh~! I threw a ba-" He didn't finish, as Lovino started glare at him meaningfully. Arthur was about to open his mouth to question, when Gilbert cut in. "Antonio threw a ball at Lovino and there began a... kitchen war?" The Brit decided it was not worth it to push any farther, as he understood next to nothing about what the Bad Touch trio did. He just nodded and went back to eating.

"Did you guys see that guy in his front yard making some weird shrine thing while we were driving here, or was it just me?," Gilbert asked at a random time. "Don't worry, you weren't the only one. Frere saw him too~" Everyone else was at a loss. "Who the hell would be making a fucking shrine in his front yard?," spat Lovino, scowling. Francis shrugged. "Who knows. Some people just do things odd things like that~" Everyone began staring at the Frenchman. After a few seconds, Arthur muttered, "You do not have a right to talk about people doing odd things..."

Just as they were paying the bill, Antonio brought something up. "Hey, don't you think it's odd we all came here at the same time?" The Badly Treated trio's faces changed to wear expressions of unamusement. Gilbert was about the respond, but Matthew cut him off. "Guys, we knew this whole time that you planned this." The Bad Touch Trio's expressions faltered, then they all sighed. "Well, phase three failed before it even started," Francis muttered. "Mm~ We can't get anything past you three...," Antonio chuckled, bright yet a little defeat in his eyes. "Well, the bill is paid, so let's go home."

_X~At the house~X_

As soon as they reached the Spaniard's house -they only went there since it was the closest-, everyone put their jackets up on the hook and sat down on the couches in the very modern looking living room. No one said anything for a while. Everyone was either staring at the clock that read 10:30pm, the floor, or the blank television screen. "I'm going to make some drinks," Arthur spoke, quietly getting up and walking to the kitchen.

When he arrived back, he gave everyone the drink they thought they would like the best. No one knew why, but everyone just broke out laughing. Everyone was smiling, some tears starting to shed. "W-what are we doing?," Matthew laughed out. "I don't know!," cried Lovino, a very rare smile hanging loose over his features.

And that's how their night ended, laughing, talking, rolling on the floor. They fell asleep at midnight, ghosts of smiles left on their faces.

_X~End of chapter seven~X_

A/N: I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammatical errors, I have absolutely no time to check this over of have someone beta it, as I still need to write today's chapter. So sorry for the minor setback, I had no time to write yesterday, as I was home for only about a half hour yesterday and only pre-wrote about half of this the day before. Please forgive me!

-Have fun and writ fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	8. Day 8

A Lazy Day. Kind of.

A/N: Herro! I'm here, on the day of publication (again), writing this. I'm so sorry for this chapter. I just used the first thought that came to me and this was it. (Try to) Enjoy!

Update (Dec/08/2014, 7:34pm): GUESS THE FUCK WHAT. I JUST FINISHED MY CHAPTER.. IT WAS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. THEN THE COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAVE NOT A PIECE OF SHIT LEFT OF THIS. GUESS WHAT'S NOT BEING UPLOADED ON PUBLICATION DAY. THIS THANG. BECAUSE OF MY STUPID COMPUTER WHICH I HATE. I'm so sorry I have been lacking just about everything a good fanfiction writer should have. Please forgive me.

_X~Epic pagebreak~X_

Today, the Bad Touch Trio had absolutely nothing planned. This usually happened on most Monday's of December. Why? No one knows. They can just never think of anything to do.

It was 11:00am when the Badly Treated Trio got out of bed, about an hour after the other trio. "What do we have-" Arthur yawned, "-to do today?," the Brit questioned, stretching a little. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert all exchanged glances, hoping one of the other's had an idea. After a little, the German finally spoke up. "We really haven't planned anything today…"

Arthur, Matthew and Lovino all cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you guys spend all your nights planning what we're going to do the next day like obsessive schoolgirls?," Lovino asked, genuinely confused. "Non! We do not~ This happens at least once every year," explained Francis, raising his nose in the air. Fabulously so, too. The Italian snorted.

There was silence for a while. "Um… How about after we eat and get ready, we go for… A walk..?," tried Gilbert, raising his eyebrows and shoulders. "Hm, why not," shrugged Arthur. "That sounds good," replied Matthew. Lovino grunted in small approval. "Alright, mi amigos, let's eat so we can go sooner!" They all agreed in some way with the Spaniard's words, and began making the food (all except Arthur!).

Arthur was the last one out from changing, walking down the stairs of Antonio's house at about 12:20pm and arriving at the doorway. As soon as the Britwas noted of, everyone wordlessly stood up and began getting their winter equipment on.

When everyone was done, they grabbed the door open and either reluctantly exited, jumped out, or walked on through.

X~On the way there~X

As they walked out, on instinct, Matthew sheepishly latched onto Gilbert's hand. The Prussian's eyes widened at the contact, looking over to see the Canadian wasn't looking at him. He kind of just went with it, albeit a bit flushed.

Antonio's eyes flashed with sympathy as his Italian boyfriend shivered, obviously trying to suppress it. It made him chuckle a bit. As a force of habit that began happening when they started dating and Lovino shivered, the Spaniard would lightly drape his arm over his partner's shoulder. He loved the reaction he would always get from it; A large widen of the eyes, mouth hanging open but no words coming out, and very flushed cheeks. He would always try to form words, but it never worked, as Antonio would take his other hand and put a finger on his lips quiteflirtatiously. Lovino could never form words after this, and would just grumble and continue on with life as he always would.

Whoever knew Francis knows that every time he has a good chance at something that involved love, he would take it. The Frenchman found that now there was an opportunity that needed taking, and take it he would. He covertly snaked his arm to the Brit's waist, and swiftly placed his forearm around Arthur's middle, surprising the living hell out of his lover. "Fra-!" was the only sound that came out before he looked into his partner's eyes. He would never admit it, but to put it simply, he got mesmerized by them. That put an abrupt pause to his thought process. When Francis found that Arthur's brain slate was wiped clean, he unhurriedly extracted his gaze from the Briton's.

X~After their walk~X

They arrived at the house after about thirty-five minutes of mostly mushy, sentimental boy love. It was beautiful, but it had to end at some point. That some point was when the Bad Touch Trio did something to anger the Badly Treated Trio. Being Francis, Antonio and Gilbert, it could have been anything. Hint: it had something to do with the name of their trio.

The two triads immediately parted. Well, it was pretty much Matthew, Lovino and Arthur storming off to the guest room while Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were left standing there. One painfully oblivious, one oddly despondent and one sexually satisfied.

In the other room with the Badly Treated Trio, a conversation was occurring.

"I know we held this off for a while, but I think it's time we bring it back up."

"I agree. The bastards have done it this time!

"Although it isn't really worse than what has happened before, it was enough to put it back in our minds. I think we should go through with the next part of our plan, eh?"

X~Back to the Bad Touch Trio~X

The Bad Touch Trio was authentically disoriented. There was one question that was on all of their minds; What is the Badly Treated Trio going to do? They didn't want to think about it too much, but they know that the other triad was capable of doing many brutal things, especially with all the knowledge they have about their boyfriends. It was a little disturbing to think about some thoughts.

"What do you think they're going to do?," questioned Gilbert quietly, voicing the other two's, as well as his, fears. "I do not know, mon ami. They could do anything." They all restlessly shifted their gazes around the room. "They won't do anything too cruel, right?," Antonio asked, little hope in his voice. "Who knows…," replied the Frenchman, eying the door that was between them and the Badly Treated Trio. There was an uneasy silence that rested upon them, the three fidgeting and on edge. They knew their partners, and they wouldn't hold back on them. Although they knew that they wouldn't cause -much- bodily harm to them, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert all knew what the others were capable of.

"Though we may get in quite the trouble, I still don't regret what we did~"

...

"Same."

"Me either."

X~End of chapter eight~X

A/N: There we go, all re-written in it's full inner glory… Hope you enjoyed.

This chapter was not beta'd, as there was absolutely no time. That and my beta checker isn't online.

Also, I'm so sorry for posting this two days late. I was sick yesterday and I couldn't really get myself to write something down. Sorry!

-Have fun and write fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	9. Day 9

The Start of Secret Santa

A/N: Herro! I'm back with an (albeit yesterday's) installment of 'The 25 Day's of a Bad Touched Christmas'! Today is the start of something very viewer-based! **I need everyone's attention for this!**

**Today will mark the start of the very populous Christmas gift exchange, Secret Santa! I need everyones help on this one!**

**How it works:**

**1\. The character's will choose a name from the hat. Whoever they choose will be who they will get a gift for.**

**2\. The viewers -you guys- will be guessing who got who, and what they're getting for them! There will be little hints dropped in every chapter starting in this one.**

**3\. The day the Secret Santa's will be exchanged is ****December 20th! ****So that means the deadline for all entries will be ****December 19th!**

**4\. If you want your guess to be private so no one can take your answer, PM it to me!**

**5\. There will be three winners! The winners (dependant on who guessed right first to last) will get a PruCan, SpaMano, or FrUk oneshot. All three will get one of the three. **

**6\. The person who get's the answer first will also get a sneak-peak at the script and the making of 'A Hue of Crimson: The Movie' and a digital congratulation card. Second place will get a digital congratulation card and second choice for the oneshot. Third place will get third pick for the oneshot and a congratulation card.**

**7\. If no one guesses right, the closest and the first to answer will get first place, second and closest will get second place prize, and third and closest will get third place prize. If that made no sense, don't worry! The point is, just try to win!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**You can only vote one time per chapter, and only once for each character (i.e: what they're getting for their Secret Santa and who it is for everyone).**

Now with that out of the way, let's start this chapter!

_X~Epic pagebreak~X_

"Secret Santa?," Questioned Arthur, staring at the hat that was currently being thrusted under his nose. "Yes, Angleterre~ Now pick a name and don't tell it to anyone," responded Francis.

The Brit huffed and shoved his hand into the Santa hat. He quickly grabbed a slip of paper and peered at it, raising his eyebrows at the name scrawled across it. He crinkled his nose slightly, involuntarily. He grunted a little as he shoved it in his back pocket. "Alright! Now it's Lovi's turn~" The Italian grunted a small, "don't call me that" before he pluged his hand into the fuzzy hat.

He took a little, but soon pulled out a paper and looked at it, eying it closely. He kept staring at it. Slight horror could be seen shooting through his eyes. "Oh great…," he mumbled before jamming it into a pocket. "Wonder who he got~ Alright, Matthieu's turn!"

The Canadian gave a smile before he placing his hand into the Santa hat. He pulled the slip out and gave a small smile before depositing it into his sweater. "Antoine, now it's your turn~"

The Spaniard excitedly jolted his arm into the hat. He swiftly pulled it out. He made a short 'ooh' sound before pocketing the paper. "Gilbert, your next!"

With a smirk, the Prussian pushed his arm into the hat, his hand mentally debating which of the two papers to grab. When he pulled it out, he raised his eyebrows, his smirk faltering just a little. He decided that he wished he got the other paper. It would have been quite funny if he did get the other paper.

As soon as Gilbert was done, Francis greedily snatched the last paper and stole a look at it. His smile widened a bit.

"Alright, now that everyone's picked, let the games begin!"

_X~ End of chapter 9. Yes, already~x_

A/N: Fail chapter is fail. Short chapter is short. Filler chapter is filler chapter. So sorry. I basically just needed a chapter to explain the Secret Santa rules and to give a few quick hints.

Thanks for putting up with my failed chapters! I'm not fully caught up yet, but I will be tomorrow, promise! I'll post today and tomorrow's chapter tomorrow!

Once again, I'm so sorry you have to put up with my procrastinating and crap schedule skills. I promise I'll get better~!

-Have fun and write fanfictions a ton, Ryuka


	10. Day 10

Do you wanna build a snowman?

A/N: Herro! Today (or more like two days ago), we will watch the Badly Treated and Bad Touch trio characters -attempt to- build a snowman!

Once again, I am so sorry these are being uploaded in a very tedious process. You must know that I have a lot of homework these days and sometimes I just do homework and go straight to bed. Excuse my procrastinating!

There **will** be Secret Santa hints in this one!

Total: 2

Note: This is a little bit of a songfic chapter. 20 Ryuka Points-That-Mean-Nothing if you can guess to what song it is.

X~Epic pagebreak~X

Matthew's bedroom door was knocked on six times, seemingly in a pattern. He was confused, until he heard a voice. "Do you wanna build a snowman?," It questioned, accent distinctly German.

Lovino groaned loudly. He knew his boyfriend was going to sing the whole song, which was a large annoyance to the Italian. "C'mon, let's go and play!," echoed Antonio's voice, running into the room and tugging on his partner's sleeve.

"I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away~" Arthur grumbled, clearly making it obvious he was not going to open the door. "You just saw me yesterday, git!" That didn't stop Francis from tugging on the doorknob a few times.

"We used to be best buddies! But now we're not… I wish you would tell me why~!" Matthew laughed at his boyfriend's attempt to hit the high note at the end. He obviously couldn't reach it, hearing as Gilbert's voice cracked at the end. The Canadian wasn't even going to question the words coming out of his partner's mouth, as he kind of enjoyed listening to the song.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No."

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Antonio!"

"Okay bye…"

The Spaniard walked out the door. As Francis, Gilbert and himself planned to do, they were going to go back at 11:00am to ask once again. They knew their boyfriends, and they were all secretly -well, not all of them secretly- lazy and were not going to get out of their beds until at least noon. Perfect.

X~A real pagebreak skipping to 11:00am~X

Francis excitedly walked to his lover's room, starting the next phase of their plan. He knocked on Arthur's door six times, in pattern. "Do you wanna build a snowman?," he sang, affectually making the Brit exhale frustratedly.

"Or ride our bike around the halls?" Deciding to let his indulgence speak, he said, "Gil, we don't have a bike. And even if we did, we wouldn't ride it around the halls. And if we did, you would clean it up." The Prussian's voice faltered a bit to chuckle.

"I think some company if overdue! I started talking to the pictures on the walls!" Lovino's eyes narrowed. "The fuck does that have to do with anything? I don't care about your urge to talk to your non-existent pictures on the walls, bastard!"

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by~" Arthur grunted. "This is making no more sense than it did the first time you came here today…," commented the Briton, dropping back down onto his bed.

The Frenchman walked away from the door, feeling smug that the second phase was done and it was only 11:10am. Now they just had to finish phase three at 12:00.

X~To 12:00 noon~X

Gilbert ecstatically bounced over to Matthew's bedroom door, ready to finish the next part of their plan. The German shook himself, remembering that he had to be serious for this part. He knocked three times. "Matthew? Please, I know you're in there…" The Canadian almost wanted to laugh, but didn't aspire to ruin the moment.

"People are asking where you've been…" Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Suuure they are. The only people that would actually care if I went missing saw me yesterday..."

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to. We're right out here for you. Just let me in..." Arthur huffed. The Frog was getting to the end of his patience.

"We only have each other, just me and you... What are we going to do..." Matthew, as he has been doing this whole time, was listening intently. You would think that he had never heard the song before.

"Do you wanna build a snowman..?," Antonio sang, running into the room with a decorated paper that read the words he just sang. Lovino was frustrated at this point. He really just wanted his coffée but he couldn't leave without the Spaniard following him like a pitiful puppy. "Fine! I'll build a fucking snowman with you! But after-" The Italian didn't get to finish his sentence, as Antonio began pulling him out of his room and to the front door.

X~Outside~X

"Why are we waiting here?," questioned Arthur, his arms folded over his chest as he waits. "You'll see, mon amor~" The Brit grunted. Waiting wasn't his strong point.

"Ooh! They're here~," Francis voiced happily, waving over who was, of course, the rest of the Bad Touch and Badly Treated Trio. Arthur really couldn't grunt on that one. The rest of his trio _was_ there.

As soon as the four reached Francis and Arthur, Lovino said, "Alright, now that I've been dragged out here without my coffee, let's hurry up and make a sn-snowman."

Little did the Badly Treated Trio know, this was going to take longer than it really should.

X~To the snowman-making area~X

Every year the Bad Touch Trio made a snowman. It could be on any day, as long as they make one. It is always made in the same location, though in a different spot within the location. This year, they are putting the snowman smack-dab in the middle of the lot.

"So, let's draw to see who gets to make what part of the snowman! This year, since we have six people, we will be put into teams. Boyfriend and boyfriend!," announced the German. Everyone nods, except for Francis, who was kind of staring at Gilbert. Arthur shook him a little. He snapped out of it and nodded absentmindedly. "So, let's draw from the hat to see what couple gets what snowball~"

Francis grabbed the hat out of his snowman-making bag and put it to the Brit's face. Smiling, he waited for him partner to pick a slip of paper. As he did, the Frenchman looked at it and said, "the head has been chosen!" Francis scurried over to Antonio and Lovino, shoving the hat towards them. "Lovi, you pick~" the Italian grumbled and pushed his hand into the tuque, grabbing a slip. Francis peered over at it and said, "the bottom has been chosen!" "That means we got the middle," Matthew voiced to Gilbert. "Alright, now let the snowball making begin!"

X~FrUk snowball making~X

Arthur and Francis got the easiest part to make; The head. It took them about two minutes to make, as the snow was very good packing snow.

Francis started making the snowball by grabbing a small wad of snow. He began rolling it, Arthur watching. "Are you going to do anything, or just stand there and look pretty, Angleterre~?" The Brit visibly blushed a little, scowling. "Well, what do I have to do? The snowball will be big enough before it even feels heavy!" A second before Francis could say anything, a snowball was launched at the Englishman's head. The impact caused the Brit to fall forward, over the knee-height snowball. After a small grunt, Arthur looked up at his attacker. If looks could kill. The Spanish attacker sputtered for a bit, before shouting out, "Lo siento, Arthur!" and turning back to Lovino.

"Onhonhon~ You need some help, Angleterre?" Arthur groans. "No, I can get up by myself thank you very mu-" The last thing he saw before he got cut off was Francis' face only mere centimetres away from him. He felt warmth on his lips and knows exactly why.

X~SpaMano snowball making~X

"Why did we have to get stuck with the biggest snowball…," muttered Lovino, struggling to push the ball of snow, even with Antonio's help. "It's not that bad, Lovi~ We'll be done soon." The Italian grunted.

About a minute later, Lovino felt the help of Antonio leave. he was about to say something, but when he looked over, the Spaniard was hurdling a snowball at him. He quickly ducked. It was a good thing he didn't hit, because even where Arthur was standing, it hit him in the back of the head and sent him tumbling over their snowball. That was when Lovino remembered that Antonio was really good at throwing things and he thanked the Lord that he didn't get hit.

After Antonio scurried back to the snowball, sputtering and flushed, they began working on their snowball again. When a particularly cold gust of wind came by, Lovino began shivering. Antonio took note of this and pulled the Italian closer. Lovino really had no room to disagree, as he was freezing and Antonio probably would pull away if he asked enough. _I guess it's fine like this…_

X~PruCan snowball making~X

Gilbert and Matthew chose a place that was farther away from the other groups. Who knows why, they just did. Though, Gilbert did with that they were a bit closer the Antonio and Lovino's group.

Matthew was the one who started making the snowball. He brought his family-owned pet polar bear, Kumajiro, as he loved playing in the snow. The polar bear was actually helping Matthew push the snowball, amazingly enough. As soon as it looked like it was getting a bit big, Gilbert got up and decided he was going to be awesome and help. He shooed Kumajiro away who reluctantly went and played in the fluffy frozen vapour. Matthew gave a sheepish smile to Gilbert, who wordlessly nestled closer to the Canadian.

X~To make a snowman…~X

"Now that we're all done, we have to stack the snowballs!," shouted Antonio, giving his snowball a good shove into the middle. Gilbert and Matthew raised theirs onto the biggest snowball, and Francis elevated his and Arthur's to the very top.

"We can't forget the decorations~," reminded Francis, pulling the trinkets out of his bag. There was pieces of coal, an old red and white plaid scarf, a tuque and a healthy looking carrot.

Everyone grabbed something out and put it on the snowman. Though it looked a little disoriented, it looked amazing to the makers.

X~Back at the house~X

When the two trios got back to the house, everyone was freezing. Gilbert and Matthew decided to make drinks while the others warmed up.

By the time the two finished the drinks, everyone was -semi-warm and situated on the mess or chairs and couches in the Canadian's house. Gilbert brought Lovino and Antonio their coffees while Matthew brought Francis and Arthur their tea. The two drink dealers sat down together with their own drinks, hot chocolates, and they all began watching the television. They made small talk, shared laughs and stories from their snowman making experience. When they looked out at said snowman, one would almost think it was waving in the windless sunset.

X~End of chapter ten~X

A/N: This took four hours to write... Four frustrating, tedious, non-stop hours… At least, in my opinion, is the best work I've done for this so far. One down, three more to write… I am really behind. So sorry.

This chapter was not beta'd!

-Have fun and write fanfiction a ton, Ryuka


End file.
